lessons learned
by Texas-Babe 101
Summary: what will happen when draco cheats on hermione? will she take him back? will they be the same? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

Lesson learned

Hermione's POV

I walked the halls of Hogwarts looking for any stragglers to dinner.  
When I was satisfied that everyone was at dinner I started walking  
back to my dorm. I had planned on skipping dinner tonight. I was  
almost there when I saw my boyfriend making out with Pansy Parkinson.  
My mouth hung open with shock. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DRACO  
MALFOY?" I screamed at him when he heard me he pushed Pansy away and  
said in a calm voice  
"it's not what it looked like." I glared at him and said,  
" Well then if I was you I would explain what exactly you and Pansy  
making out in the hallway is, you two-timing ass!"  
"I-I..." he stuttered

Draco's POV

Hermione had just left to go patrol the halls for stragglers who  
hadn't made it to dinner. I was just about to leave for dinner when  
I heard a knock at the portrait door. I walked over to the door it  
was Pansy. She seemed surprised that I was the one who answered the  
door. We both stood for and looked at each other for a really long  
second.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
" um... I'm...um... here to s-see Hermione." she muttered  
" well, she's not here." I stated  
" oh well... will you tell... her I s-stopped by?"  
I thought about it for a second then lazily replied "sure."  
I was about close the door when Pansy said "wait!"  
"What do you want now?" I asked  
"You" she replied softly as she kissed me. I hadn't realized how good  
of a kisser Pansy actually was I until making put with her in the  
hallway. I turned and pinned her to the wall as the kissing depend. I  
slowly slipped my hand up her shirt. We deepened the kiss even more.  
She had just slipped her hand up my shirt when I heard Hermione yell  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DRACO MALFOY?" she screamed at me when I  
heard her I pushed Pansy away and said in a calm voice  
"it's not what it looked like." She glared AT me and said,  
" Well then if I was you I would explain what exactly you and Pansy  
making out in the hallway is, you two-timing ass!"  
"I-I..." I stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry for the break I have been busy with stuff. Well here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any thing. No matter how bad I would like to own Draco Malfoy it just won't happen.**

Chapter 2

Draco's P.O.V

"I...I..." I studded

"I…I… what Draco, are you trying to say that you're sorry? Well guess what IDON'T GIVE A FUCK! You were making out with someone who wasn't me, and that is not acceptable. We are over." She said. More like screamed at me and then turned on her heal and walked towards the great hall. As soon as she turned the corner pansy tried to kiss me again.

"How could you be such a bitch?" I asked while I pushed her away. She looked at me stunned then seeing as she wasn't wanted there any longer she walked down the hall.

"I am not a bitch. I just know what I want." She stated and then turned the corner to head off towards the great hall.

Hermione's POV

"I...I..." he studded

"I…I… what Draco, am you trying to say that you're sorry? Well guess what IDON'T GIVE A FUCK! You were making out with someone who wasn't me, and that is not acceptable. We are over." I said. More like screamed at him, then I turned on my heal, and walked around the corner.

As soon as I had turned the corner I broke out into a run. I ran all the way to the room of requirement. It was the only place I could think of to go to be by myself and be able to cry without being asked what was wrong. How was I to face the rest of the castle without Draco on my arm? We were inseparable. The only time we weren't together was when one of us had to use the restroom and at meals. Pansy was sure to tell the whole castle that she had made out with Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to actually commit to this story! Go me!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything but the plot. I really want to own Draco but I don't see that happening in the near future. **

Draco's POV

Once Pansy left I decided I would go look for Hermione. I decided the first place to look would be the Gryffindor common room. When I got to the common room and saw that she wasn't there I decide to check the abandoned bathroom. When I got there the only person or actually ghost there was mooning murtal.

"What brings you to my bathroom today?" asked murtal.

"I'm looking for Hermione. You haven't happened to see her have you?"

"No I haven't."

"Thank you anyway." I responded and left. _I wonder where she is. _I thought to myself. I wondered around the castle until it came to me to check the room of requirement. Hermione and I would always go there when we were tired of our dorm.

As I turned the corner to go to the room of requirement I saw Hermione leaving. Her face was red and puffy. I could tell that she had been crying. She turned toward the place where I was standing and saw me standing there. She wiped her eyes and strode right past me without saying a word.

Hermione POV

While I was in the RoR I thought of all the times me and him had shared together. I knew that now that would not be able to happen anymore. With him and pansy making out and me off to the side lines I knew I was going to have to go back and face Ron and Ginny. I didn't want to face them but they were the only ones I had left. When me and Draco started dating Harry, Ron, Ginny and I stopped hanging out. I started hanging out with slytherins and hardly ever went any were near a Gryffindor.

I had decided to go back to my room and have dobby bring me some food up since I had missed dinner. I gathered my stuff and left the room. Once out I sealed the door and turned to head towards my common room and saw Draco standing at the end of the hall. _Better get this over with _I thought to myself. I slowly started heading for me but as I drew nearer I decided not to say anything to him. I just strode right past him without saying a word and never looked back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the long break. I have been sooooo busy with school and boys and worrying about friends and life. I also had a case of writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. At all.**

Hermione Pov.

Walking past Draco I wanted to burst into tears. To fall to my knees and cry, but I couldn't let him see me weak. Being weak would show him that he had won and he hadn't. He had cheated so he lost.

When I got to the common room I called dobby

"Hello Dobby. Would you please bring a plate left over from dinner." I asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger." he said. When he left I sunk to the couch and stared at the fire. While I was staring at the fire I thought of the ways I may apologize to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. This was not going to be easy.

_Pop_ "miss. Granger I have your food." Dobby said. "Did I scare you miss. Granger? "

"Just a little dobby, I was just lost in thought. Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome. Good night." _Pop_ and he was gone. After he left I ate my food and went to take a shower. In the shower I thought of the time Draco walked in while I was getting out. It was before we were dating. As soon as I saw him I screamed and he laughed. His laugh made me laugh and I completely forgot that I was standing there naked in front of Draco. He wasn't bothered at all by it. As I was remembering the time I got out and I heard a soft knock at the bathroom door.  
"Hermione." He said. I didn't respond.

"Hermione." He said again. When I didn't answer he started to open the door that I forgot to lock. I ran to the door and slammed it shut.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just to talk."

"You should have thought about that BEFORE you stood in the hallway snogging pansy."

"I... I.. I didn't mean to."

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I yelled as I threw open the door. I was fuming. He was standing there in just a set of green and black pants. His hair looked like he had just got out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes were pleading and cold at the same time. I wanted to hug him and tell him I was sorry for yelling but he was the one who should apologize.

As if he had read my mind he said "I'm sorry baby. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry."

**Draco's pov**

When she walked past me I wanted to reach out and grab her or run after her or something. I didn't like this feeling helpless. I had to do something. When she turned the corner I ran the other way. I went to the slytherin tower. At least there I would be able to sit in the quiet and think. Oh how I was so wrong. When I got there it was packed with people. Everyone was laughing, talking, singing, and dancing. Alexis was in the middle of the dance floor with Brooke showing them how to do a muggle dance called the _'Jerk'_. They had showed me how to do that the day before I still had not gotten it. Alexis was my best girl friend in the house. She was always there for me.

"DRACO! Come dance with us." screamed Alexis over the music. I shook my head no in response. My response had the boys crowding around her look at me funny because I had hurt her feelings by saying no. I would regret that later. As soon as 'Lexis said my name I could feel Pansy trying to find me.

"Drake", said Pansy as she ran her hand down my chest. "How 'bout you come play with me."

"No thanks. You are the cause of my problems. I'm going to stay away from you from now until forever."

"Oh come on. Are you still upset of the whole I kissed you and Hermione saw thing?"

"Yes I am."

As I was walking away she added "she will never take you back you know."  
"Oh yes she will. They don't call me the slytherin prince for nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Today I just learned my friend passed away. She was hiking with friends when a bolder fell and hit her in the head. They say she didn't feel anything. May all of you who believe in God please pray for her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hermione's pov.**

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I yelled as I threw open the door. I was fuming. He was standing there in just a set of green and black pants. His hair looked like he had just got out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes were pleading and cold at the same time. I wanted to hug him and tell him I was sorry for yelling but he was the one who should apologize.

As if he had read my mind he said "I'm sorry baby. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry."

At those words I wanted to burst into tears. How could I ever go to him again? He had caused me so much pain. I know it was just a kiss but still, it hurt. I closed the door and slid down the door. The cold wood felt good against my bare skin.

"I will talk to you but only thru the closed door." I said after a moment.

"Promise you won't yell."

"Ok. I promise. What is it you have to say to me?" I asked

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't kiss her, she started it."

"HOW THE HELL COULD SHE HAS…"

"No yelling remembers." He said thru the door.

"Fine, how could you have not meant to kiss her? She is just skin and bones. How could she have over powered a well built quittage player?"

"She...She..."

"Exactly you don't know." I stood and opened the door. "Now if you will excuse me this conversation is over and I am going to bed."

As I walked past him he grabbed my arm and said "listen I'm sorry." I pulled my arm free and replied "Ya. Well good for you."

**Draco's pov.**

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO!" she yelled as she threw open the door. When she opened the door she was wrapped in a red Gryffindor towel. She looked really good in that towel. I wanted to kiss her but that would just getting me slapped.

As a response to that I said "I'm sorry baby. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry."

She shut the door and said "I will talk to you but only thru the closed door."

"Promise you won't yell."

"Ok. I promise. What is it you have to say to me?" she asked

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't kiss her, she started it."

"HOW THE HELL COULD SHE HAS…"

"No yelling remember." I said thru the door.

"Fine, how could you have not meant to kiss her? She is just skin and bones. How could she have over powered a well built quittage player?"

"She...She..."

"Exactly you don't know." She said as she opened the door. "Now if you will excuse me this conversation is over and I am going to bed."

As she walked past me I grabbed he arm and said "listen I'm sorry." She pulled her arm free and replied "Ya. Well good for you."

As she was walking away I stared after her thinking how bad I had fucked up this conversation. When she got to her room she shut the door and I heard the lock click into place. When I heard that I walked over to the couch in front of the fire and lay down upon it.

"I love her." I whispered to myself. I knew it was too late to tell her that.

All of a sudden I got an idea. I would prepare a surprise meal for her and we would talk and she could not avoid me then. Ha-ha I am such a genius I thought to myself as I was walking to my room.

When I got there I had no need to change because I was already in my sleep pants. I lay down on my bed and whispered "good night Hermione." As I was drifting into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait I have been busy with drama, school, chores, and of course summer. Sorry for the loooong wait **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters only the plot.**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

As soon as I was in the safety of my bedroom I started to cry. 'How could he be such an asshole? Why did he do this? Was I not enough?' I thought these questions over and over again. There was no right answer that I was aware of. I lost all track of time and when I finally stopped crying the sun was just peaking over the horizon as if saying 'is it safe for me to come up?' luckily there were no classes because it was Saturday so I could get a little bit of sleep. I changed from the now dry Gryffindor towel into fresh pajamas and lay on my bed to get the small amount of sleep before it was time to do my rounds of the halls. I fell into a peaceful slumber to only awake thirty minutes later to the sound of someone banging on my door. 'Who the fuck is knocking on my door my rounds aren't for another 2 hours.' I tried to ignore it but the knocking kept getting louder and louder. "Who the FUCK is it?" I yelled while getting out of bed. I stormed over to the door and threw it open only to be attacked by Blaise. "What are you doing here Blaise? I don't want to see you or Draco EVER again. Do you understand?" If looks could kill he would have been dead as soon as I opened the door.

" What up and bit you in the ass today?" shit he didn't know.

"Draco and pansy were snogging the crap out of each other in the hall when I got back yesterday." I mumbled.

"That's why you two aren't with each other." He said.

"Do not remind me." I said as I let him in forgetting about telling him to leave and not see him again.

"Why were they snogging?"

"I have no idea. I thought that I was enough for him. I gave that boy everything I had and I come back to the dorm to find him with pansy of all people. I don't know what I did wrong to lose him."

"Well what did you do after you saw them?"

"Well I did what any girl would do. I freaked out."

"I see. Well I'm going to fix this he loves you Hermione."

"If he loves me then he wouldn't have been with Pansy." I said as Blaise left. Blaise was the only guy I could talk to since Harry and Ron basically disowned me as a friend. The golden trio was now only the golden two.

**Draco P.O.V.**

I was sitting on my bed when I got a knock on my door. Hoping that it was Hermione I practically ran to the door and was surprised to see Blaise standing there "how did you get in here?"

"You told me your password remembers."

"Right. What do you want I'm not in the mood to talk to any one right now."

"I know Hermione told me already."

"Don't talk about her around me right now. I just lost the one girl that I love. The only girl that I ever want to be with."

"Well, why were you kissing pansy of all people, why her?"

"She came to the door and started kissing me. It just escalated. You know how her kissing is mate. How could I not respond to that?"

"You my friend are a complete and utter dumb ass."

"What why"

"Because of this Hermione thought that SHE did something wrong and that It was her fault that you went to the slut."

"I … I … shit."

"Go fix it. Now."

"But what do I say? What do I do? How will I know what will get her back to me?"

"Trust me you will know. In your heart you know what is right."


End file.
